Of Bulls and Golden Apples
by Despoina
Summary: In tales of lore, Hercules had 10 labors to repent for his sins. How many would it take for Sasuke and Sakura to mend their broken bond? And how many would it take to shatter it? SakuSasu, with scatters of NejiSaku
1. 01

**Of Bulls and Golden Apples**

_"Maybe we were something of lore, of myth, of legend. Or maybe, Sasuke and Sakura were never meant to happen."_

**Chapter 01**

He always took pride in his impeccable memory abilities. Even at a young age, he was always able to remember long passages in books or the incredibly long sequence of any particular jutsu. And while that served him well in his shinobi training, it was the great amount of details he can recall in his personal memory vault that he took great pride in. He could still remember the way the house smelled when he woke up in the morning to the sounds of his mother's cooking or the way his father liked to read the paper, folding it vertically and then horizontally. That also meant that he remembered in great detail the way his aniki greeted him at the stairs with an affectionate poke in the forehead before striding into the dining room to take his seat as the heir. Those memories both helped him sleep at night and kept him awake at night; it was the_ 'what could still be'_.

Of course, throughout his shinobi career, there were a lot more moments that he stored and locked away; some he secretly loved and others he wished he could forget. It was a curse and a gift.

One of those moments was his 'return' to Konoha after defeating Orochimaru and avenging his family.

He could clearly remember the clouds in the sky and the smell of rain hanging in the air. There were no standing ovations, no warm greetings, or the annoying swarms of fan girls whom followed him along like trained dogs. Instead his arrival was met with hateful glares, disdain expressions, and the fan girls he once knew all feign ignorance - _as if they had not 'been in love' with him once_. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, he could faintly make out a head of blond spikes making its way towards him. He allowed himself a brief moment to smirk and noticed the ANBU guards around him give a faint nod of acknowledgement to the blond.

"Well, look who decided to come home."

Before he was able to reply that this was surely not by his own will, the blond had already thrown an arm around his shoulder and simply said, "Welcome home Sasuke."

He gave a faint smile and replied, "Hn."

One of the ANBU, with distinctive silver hair, leaned in and placed a hand on his other shoulder. At that moment, the rest of the world melted away and all that was left was the bond he had been unable to break over and over. It wasn't until he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he remembered about the other quarter of their dysfunctional team. Maybe he wasn't as emotionless as he thought or maybe his teammates really did know him that well but he didn't even have to voice his question before Kakashi answered, "She is on a mission"

Naruto gave a straining smile, that didn't go unnoticed, but Sasuke brushed it aside as he placed his own hands on his team member's shoulders.

"I'm back."

And just like that, after years of running away, he finally came back to the place where everything started, to the people whom never left his side.

* * *

It almost felt as if nothing changed.

Slowly opening oynx eyes, Sasuke took a moment or two to collect himself before fully rising from his bed.

He still got up before dawn, trained well into the afternoon before taking a short lunch break, and then trained some more. The only difference was the ANBU guards whom followed him closely in the shadows and the annoying blond who took up the position as his actual shadow. Well, actually there was another difference, the addition of another emotionally constipated teammate and the disappearance of their only female comrade.

"Oh come on! Everyone will be there, teme!"

Not even bothering to pause from his katana exercises, Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "That's the point." In the past 3 months since his return, the Uchiha had thankfully only seen occasional glimpses of the former Rookie 9. Even these short run-ins were awkward and tense, each side unable to forget their last encounter on the battlefield.

The blond scratched his head in confusion before issuing a quick pat to the back of his bond brother, "It'll be okay! Everyone is very excited to see you, I promise."

Ignoring Naruto, a skill he had perfected since his return, Sasuke continued through his morning routine well into dinner time. His original plan was to head home and heat up his simple leftovers of onigiri but Naruto had other plans. _("You need to eat something nutritious after a tiring workout - like ramen!")_

And that was how Sasuke found himself walking with Naruto in the streets after a hot meal at Ichiraku. While the blond continued to rant on in his endless tirade of seemingly nothing, Sasuke allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the light breeze. That moment came to a screeching halt, just about the same time Naruto abruptly stopped talking.

A chill hung in the air.

It was late and the streets were mostly cleared of civilians and nins alike. A soft tinkle rang in the evening and Sasuke strained to locate the sound's origin. Slowly from the distance, he watched as any people that were still left in the street slowly part to the sides. From the shadows, two masked ANBU was making their way back.

The taller of the two had a high ponytail that was tightly bound. A black katana was strapped to his back and he walked with his head held high. The standard tight black ANBU gear adorned the man's body which rippled with each confident stride. Even without confirming, Sasuke knew that if he called out to the man under the wolf mask, a pair of milky eyes would greet him back. But it wasn't the Hyuuga who intrigued him but the much smaller, daintier, _graceful_, ANBU next to him.

A porcelain fox mask covered the identity of the _("Female, most definitely female" Sasuke thought to himself)_ female nin. Silvery white hair fluttered behind her with some strands carefully caressing her soft lithe body covered in the same ANBU gear. Around her waist were a multitude of pouches that blended to her effortlessly. In the distance Sasuke couldn't make out any weapon, save for a pair of kunais strapped to her thigh. A soft tinkle sounded from a pair of bells tied to the kunais and that seemed to break the fox ANBU from her downward stare. Sasuke watched as she paused in her step and slowly glanced his way. Green _\- viridian, forest, spring, emerald_ \- eyes shone back at him through the two holes in the mask. He knew those eyes.

It was Sakura.

For a moment, Sasuke felt as if it was only him and her pair of eyes. The ones he could never fully quite put a color name to. The ones that he dreamed of on occasion - _not that he would admit it because she was only an acquaintance, a comrade, to him._

He was sure the moment would've went on forever if the taller ANBU - the wolf - didn't touch her arm and broken the spell.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I haven't updated in forever and my Lurking Within is most definitely unfinished but I simply couldn't get this story plot out of my head! I'm working full-time now so please be patient. The ink is flowing on this one (and Lurking Within)!


	2. 02

**Of Bulls and Golden Apples**

_"We can't keep on doing this, Sasuke. We can't keep on breaking and then mending each other, only to repeat the cruel cycle. We aren't immortal."_

**Chapter 02**

Sasuke was a fool to have thought that just because he spent time with his teammate all day yesterday, that he would be left to his own company.

"Teme!"

A damn fool.

"Hurry up teme! Sakura is back so it is tradition ("_Something I've had never been briefed of," Sasuke silently thought._) to eat together. They're waiting for us at the diner!"

Hearing the word 'diner' and not 'Ichiraku' was reason enough for Sasuke to give pause in his morning routines. Naruto, catching on, shook his head sadly. "Sakura refused to eat at Ichiraku. I know, I'm in mourning too." Naruto replied, taking Sasuke's silence as a sign of grief. Giving an exasperated sigh, Sasuke proceeded to turn the blond down but before the words 'I am not going' could spill from his lips, those green – _viridian, forest, spring, emerald_ – eyes flashed in his mind momentarily.

So that was how he found himself walking alongside Naruto to the diner.

He was intrigued.

* * *

A bell sang out their arrival as soon as they stepped foot into the tiny, quiet diner on the corner of a busy street. It was mostly filled with civilians but Sasuke was able to make out a couple of younger nins with their family. Toward the back, seated in a large round booth, were Sai and Sakura. The latter was laughing at something the former man had said. Judging by the expression on Sai's face, it hadn't meant to come off as a joke.

"Sakura-chan!"

The soft buzzing conversation in the diner came to a dull stop at the sudden cry from Naruto. Sasuke, who stood uncomfortably next to the loud blond, quickly issued a head bashing as punishment. He sped away from the scene of the crime and quietly sat down at an opening next to Sai. The conversation in the diner slowly picked up and the attention shifted from the unabashed blond to their respective companies. The booth took a dip as Naruto practically threw himself into Sakura's expecting arms. "Sakura-chan, I missed you!"

The pinkette laughed at Naruto's childish antics and gave a hug in return. "I miss you too, Naruto." A slight nudge from the dark-haired ink master next to her ellicted an eye roll and a hug, "Yes, I miss you too Sai."

The three chattered on excessively for a minute or two, about Sakura's mission _("I told you that I can't tell you Naruto!" Sakura persisted.)_, about Kakashi's _still_ obsession with X-rated novels, and Sai's latest book review of 'What does it mean to feel?'

For a second or two, Sasuke was fine with being left out of the mindless chatter but that ended quickly once he realized that of all the people Sakura greeted, he wasn't one of them. Straightening up in his seat, Sasuke got into his brooding pose. A particular loud laugh from Naruto, in which he threw his head back and slammed it into the wall, reminded him that there was an extra occupant in the spacious booth. "Hey! Sakura, did you see? Teme is back!"

Blink once, twice. Sakura looked around Sai and finally locked eyes with her teammate; the one who deserted them, the final piece to Team 7, and the one who finally made it home. She gave a smile and acknowledged his presence for the first time that day, "Sasuke."

Sasuke.

He wasn't sure why but that one word burned. That word rubbed him raw. It gyrated on his nerves and for a flash of a second, Sasuke almost told her to say his name properly. And her smile was too polite. It was a smile meant for acquaintances; not for teammates who have been through hell and back, for teammates who knew each other since they were budding nins, or for a teammate she declared her undying love for. It was as if they were strangers.

The silence afterwards was overwhelming and a bit unnatural, in Naruto's opinion. Thankfully, and surprisingly, it was Sai who came to the rescue. "What did you say your mission was, Ugly?"

And just like that, the moment between these two 'strangers' ended. It was abrupt, brief, and nothing like what Sasuke thought it would be. The rest of the meal was spent with Sakura denying any information on her 5 month long mission and Naruto and Sai trying to extort the information out of her. When his food arrived Sasuke found that his appetite had disappeared and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why or how.

It wasn't until halfway through his ninjutsu routines at the training grounds – _ox, tiger, ram, hare, rat – _that he began to curse his impeccable memory. Images of her smile, _warm, sad, loving_, appeared before him. Her undying devotion, love, and comfort that he had occasionally drew on. To her, he was always 'Sasuke-kun', not simple and ordinary 'Sasuke'. And most of all, he can recall in great detail the way her eyes shone with immense warmth and tenderness, all reserved for him. That was what he remembered of Haruno Sakura.

This Sakura was a contradiction to all he remembered and he had only his memory to blame.

* * *

It took another week or two before Sasuke would run into the female member of their _former _Team 7. Sasuke hadn't meant to join, but after running menial errands all week_ ("Sneaking sake for the Hokage is an important task," Tsunade argued)_, even the brooding Uchiha could use a drink. The varying lukewarm response did nothing to make Sasuke feel welcome, but the fact that everyone stayed put and not leave was a sign on its own; though Sasuke suspect that Naruto had something to do with the hesitant acceptance. Glancing around the long table stationed in the back, Sasuke made out that almost all of the Rookie 9 gang was present. And Sakura, hair in a messy bun wearing a black crop top and pants, was snuggly sandwiched between Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Her attention was solely fixed on Inuzaka Kiba, who was in the climax of a clearly exaggerated story. But as soon as he took a seat across from her, she made eye contact and raised her glass in greeting.

Another moment that lasted for a few seconds before her attention shifted to the Hyuuga seated right next to her. Hushed whispers were exchanged between the two and Sasuke, even without his Sharigan activated, could see how close they leaned into each other. Just as how Hyuuga seemed to be ignoring him, Sasuke decided to do the same, resolving to order some warm sake instead. It wasn't until he saw the Hyuuga make a brief glance at him, caress Sakura's arm – to which Sakura laughed out loud – followed by a self-indulged smirk in his direction that Sasuke almost, _almost,_ threw his drink in those hateful milky eyes.

The night wore on after that incident without any hiccup. More drinks were consumed, stories got more and more dramatic, and touches became slightly inappropriate, but Sasuke didn't find it in him to care. The overflowing amount of warm sake that he consumed had helped loosen the tight string within him. For once Sasuke felt himself relax slightly in front of company, which did not appear any more different from his usual self save for a scowl. His teammate, however, were on a different spectrum. Naruto was already parading around drunk singing and making bets with fellow comrades that his 'sexy no jutsu' would most definitely have Kakashi drop his X-rated book. Sai was drawing some very inappropriate pictures of females at the bar, and then proceeding to show them – which seemed to be going well, Sasuke noted. It was only Sakura who seemed to still be sane. Even after the insane amount of alcohol Sasuke watched her drink, Sakura seemed unaffected.

Reassuring himself that Sakura was a grown woman, and not a five year old child who needed his supervision, Sasuke averted his gaze to be met with Rock Lee's. There was no hesitation in his straightforward gaze and Sasuke could clearly make out the drunken state that Lee was in.

Perhaps that was prompted Lee to ask, "How does it feel to be back?"

The silence in the room was deafening.

For a moment, Sasuke struggled with his answer. Honestly, he never put much thought into his return. He always knew that he would return to Konoha once his goals were met, but he never put any thought behind his actual return. The emotions, the experiences, and the sacrifices; he never paid it a second thought. Looking around the table, he noted that while some feign disinterest, there were many that awaited his answer. Naruto, in particular, was straining over Lee's shoulders and staring at him with anxious cerulean eyes.

Maybe it was the alcohol in the system or maybe it was how close in proximity he was with his old team, but some emotions of his _former, past, _younger life surfaced.

"Aa"

It was apparently the correct and acceptable answer because the noise grew in comparison to before. In fact, he was even invited to join in some of the ongoing conversations around the table. Later in the night, when Sasuke went over the details of the night, he would tell himself that the only reason he gave an amicable answer was because he didn't want to see his comrade's crestfallen expression anymore - though a small part of him did agree that it was the right answer.

More than halfway into the night - or maybe more than half, Sasuke had already lost count - the door slammed open, followed by a high pitch screech. Sasuke could have sworn that it was the sound of nails running down a chalkboard but when he looked up, all he saw was Ino and Tenten walking in. It was apparent that they had just returned from a mission, their pack still on their backs and their clothes slightly muddied. A platinum blonde blur sped past the entrance and into the arms of a very annoyed Shikamaru. "Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, but no one missed the way his arms curled around Ino lovingly.

And while that relationship came to no surprise, the next one did. While a blonde blur ran from the entrance to their table, an equally speedy green flash raced from the tables to the entrance. Sasuke watched, with some expression of shock, as Lee gave Tenten a kiss and a bone-shattering hug. If memory serves him right, which it does, Sasuke could've sworn that Neji and Tenten had some sort of relationship forming. Sneaking a glance at said man, Sasuke was met with a stoic expression. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit like one of those gossiping civilian women in the supermarket, and on closer inspection, noticed Neji's tight white grip on his glass.

Sasuke would have thrown a smirk back at the Hyuuga in retaliation, if it wasn't for Sakura leaning in. A slender arm came up from under the table and laid itself on the crook of his arm. A gentle squeeze was followed by Sakura leaning further in to whisper some words into the shell of Neji's ear. Neji turned his face towards the young woman in response, their eyes locking in the short distance. Several short seconds passed as something unsaid transpired between the two.

Suddenly Sasuke felt like an intruder, _a stranger_, again.

Breaking the eye contact, Neji was the first to get up from his seat while Sakura pounded the rest of her drink. "Sorry everyone, I think Sakura and I are turning in. We were in meeting today and we're exhausted."

While most of the table murmured their acceptance, Tenten called out her disapproval. "I just returned after a weeklong mission! How about staying just a little longer with Lee and me?" Neji simply gave a small pat on her shoulders, "Next time."

The wooden door to the pub opened and closed once more. The conversation went on without breaking stride and Lee found himself in Sakura's old seat as Tenten took a seat next to her beloved. It wouldn't be until further down in memory, when Sasuke revisited the simpler times in his life, did he questioned his next course of actions.

"Dobe, I'm leaving."

Naruto, heavily engrossed in a conversation with a beet-red Hinata, merely waved him off. Not even bothering to give his farewells to Sai, who was having his face sucked off by a random woman, Sasuke made his way out into the chilly night.

'You're just making sure she is okay,' Sasuke silently assured himself when he found his own legs moving as if they had a mind on their own. 'She had a lot of drinks and it is unsafe to be walking around late at night.' Once that reason started to sound a bit like an excuse, Sasuke changed tactics. 'A walk to simply clear out the alcohol.'

In the distance, Sasuke could make out two figures walking up a street that he didn't recall. Following _("No, simply walking" Sasuke admonished quietly")_ the pair, Sasuke watched as they stopped in front of a simple two story blue house. The window shutters were painted white and the door was a bright red with a simple gold knocker and doorknob. Sorting through his past memories, Sasuke couldn't come up with any recollection of Sakura living on this street and in that house. He made to walk closer, as if he casually strolled by, to see if Sakura was feeling fine. Neji was standing inappropriately close and from their quick, hushed tones, Sasuke couldn't make out if this was against Sakura's will.

He hadn't fully gone a step before quickly turning around and heading back the road he came from.

No matter how fast, how far, he walked away - and thought Sasuke tried to reason that the burn in his chest was from the sake - he couldn't get the searing image of Neji slamming his lips on to Sakura's.

And for all he was worth, Sasuke couldn't get forget the memory of Sakura returning the kiss with the same passion.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter? I'm on a bit of a roll, YES to the creative muses! Please review and let me know what you think/opinion. If this isn't really all that great, at least I can focus my attention somewhere else? Also, I'm trying to evolve my writing style, in case anyone notices a difference in writing style from Lurking Within (shamelessly promoting) so constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated! I'm also finishing up the last bits before updating. JUST REVIEW EVERYTHING.. Kindly please?


	3. 03

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I usually do not place these in the front of the chapter, to distract from the main story but I feel as if I should reply to an anonymous review left for this story. I have taken Greek Mythology in 2 different times during my collegiate years and I definitely do research before pulling references from anywhere. Hercules was tasked with **10** tasks that he had to complete in order to redeem for his sins. He, however, performed **12** tasks in reality because Eurystheus did not count the slaying of the Hydra since help was provided. The cleaning of the Augean stables also did not count because (and there are two versions) the rivers helped him complete the task and/or Hercules received payment. So, depending on which mythology book you consult with or read, there are different arguments made about whether it was 10 task or 12 task. Then there are different accounts to each task, mainly because these are _myths_.

I appreciate the criticism, though I would have liked it more if it wasn't written in a mocking tone (though I might merely be reading into it). I hope I cleared this up! Anyways, ON WARD!

* * *

**Of Bulls and Golden Apples**

_"If you would've just opened your eyes, you would have realized that this could have been you. You could've had her."_

**Chapter 03**

He was not convinced, not even in the slightest, that there was a kami out there. If there was, then he must love torturing the young Uchiha in the form of Uzumaki Naruto. It was barely the crack of dawn before the blond had, basically, torn down his front door looking for his 'partner in crime'. Hung over, and barely in the mood to lash out, Sasuke had merely given him a look of death before slamming and locking his bedroom door. Under normal circumstance, it would've deterred any normal human being. However, this was no normal circumstance or human being.

The next sound he heard was a rustling from outside his third story window, followed by his name drawled out in a loud scream. Silently praying to an unanswered kami, Sasuke opened the curtains to be face to face with a hovering head. If he wasn't so hung over from the previously night, Sasuke would've enjoyed this spectacle.

"Dobe, I've told you this before. The house has been treated with chakra that will repel all but Uchiha's."

He basked in the sight for another second or two before hauling the blond through his window and into his room. "I locked the door for a reason." Climbing into his bed and quietly muttering to himself, Sasuke proceeded to once more block out the noisy blond.

"Sasuke, get up! We were supposed to be at the training grounds 10 minutes ago!"

"I made no such commitment." Sasuke continued to curl deeper into his pillow.

"It's tradition! (_"Once more, something I have not been informed of." Sasuke darkly thought)_ Every morning after bar night, we head to get some sparring done. This helps get rid of any leftover alcohol. Now let's go," Naruto began rummaging through one of the drawers looking for the usual 'Uchiha' attire. "Sakura hates it when we're late."

At the brief mention of his other teammate's name, Sasuke tried to squelch down the feeling of nausea. He chalked it up to the effects of last night's alcohol, not the images of – _the Hyuuga's lips furiously caressing against her soft pink petal lips_. Suddenly standing up and only swaying slightly, Sasuke made his way into the shower for a frigid shower. Naruto grinned at the perceived enthusiasm, "That's the spirit Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke had to give himself a mental pat on the back. To everyone around him, he looked the same as he always did – prepared for battle. On the inside, his entrails were swimming around in a mix of nausea and leftover sake. Every step that he took was taken with immense concentration. He could have sworn that the road he was walking on was imbalanced but seeing how Naruto was walking perfectly fine next to him, Sasuke could only wonder, "_Just how much did I actually drink last night?"_

Unfazed or merely just being himself, Naruto failed to see his counterpart struggling to walk in a straight line. He continued on his ramblings until the training ground was in sight before breaking out into a full on sprint. Not one to let go of a challenge, Sasuke proceeded to do the same. His nausea came back full force when his eyes laid on the form of a laughing Haruno Sakura. She was in the middle of a hug from Naruto, who had already begun spurting out excuses of "It was all the teme's fault I swear!" to "I ran all the way here and didn't even stop for ramen!" The pinkette brushed off the many excuses with a laugh and waved off the over enthusiastic blond to Sai who didn't let him off as easily. Sasuke glanced around, nodding to Kakashi who was once more immersed in the orange novel in front of him, and a greeting to Sai. Once he finally landed his gaze on Sakura, she merely smiled and greeted him with a simple "Sasuke" before turning her attention to Kakashi.

Sai and Naruto had decided among themselves, in between recollections of last night, that they would be sparring together. Brooding under the shade of the tree, he made a glance at Kakashi who was deeply engrossed in his reading material. Next to him, Sakura stretched and dusted any fallen leaves off. She got up from her sitting position and in that instant a wave of panic washed over him, was she leaving? He then blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want to spar?"

Sakura froze and gave him a couple of unbelieving blinks before a genuine smile graced her lips. "I would like that Sasuke."

At first Sasuke had thought that with his _slightly_ weakened state, he would still be able to best Sakura. However, as their sparring progressed well into the afternoon, Sasuke learned two important things. One, Sakura was no longer the same little girl who cried and only stood back to watch them. She had matured to the fierce warrior she was today, though her status in ANBU should've gave him an idea. If someone had told him when he was younger, that he would have to concentrate in his spar with Sakura, he would've sneered at the sheer insanity. But here she was, holding her own against him.

The second thing that Sasuke learned was that angering Sakura would now mean a trip to the hospital, something he learned the hard way when she had unleashed her enormous strength and broke a rib. Thankfully when the 'friendly' fight came to an end, Sakrua was more than happy to repair any damages she made – something that did deflate the Uchiha ego a smidgen.

Sai and Naruto had finished their battle a while ago, having discarded any valuable training for showing off their jutsus instead. Sitting in the soft grass, basking in the sunshine, with his teammates surrounding him almost created the illusion that he had never left – _almost_. Without realizing or really thinking, his gaze landed on Sakura who was laughing at something Sai had yelled at Naruto. She caught his stare and, feeling a little self-conscious, "Is there something on my face that I didn't heal?" Her eyes twinkled, mirroring the color of the soft grass beneath his feet. Sasuke looked away at that instant, discomforted by the thought that he was caught staring. This new habit was unbecoming and definitely not something he found himself enjoying.

"Are you sleeping with the Hyuuga?"

Pin drop silence.

Sasuke was positive that even the wind stop blowing. Daring to look at Sakura's expression, he was met with harden emeralds. Her eyes lost its playful twinkle and the smile that she had softly shown him was gone, replaced with a frown.

"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto walked over, hands stretched between Sasuke and Sakura as if to prevent the Uchiha's inevitable blood splatter by placating the pink beast. Even Kakashi, who had been immersed in his erotic novel all day, had lowered his book and directed his undivided attention to his former students below.

"I saw them together last night."

Naruto laughed, "We were all together last night."

"They were close!" Sasuke argued.

Kakashi let out a huge sigh and thumbed through his book, looking for the place he had left off. Even Sakura seemed to be slightly placated by Sasuke's reasoning, knowing fully well that Sasuke's version of 'relationship' had always been warped. Naruto laughed and took up the position to explain instead. "Sasuke, of course they are close. Remember the ANBU team we saw last time? That was Sakura! (_"Naruto! No one is supposed to know who is behind the masks! Why do you think I cast an illusion on my hair?!" Sakura screeched)_" Naruto ignored Sakura's outburst and continued, "They've been on the same team for almost a year so that's probably why them seem close. I can't tell you the amount of time either one of them came back within a breath away from death."

He knew what Naruto was saying was right. An ANBU team that has been through death and back for nearly a year would form a tight-knit bond, something no one outside of it would understand. They relied on each other and themselves to survive to see another day. Sasuke understood that and he would've took that answer at face value, if only he didn't, "I saw you with him last night."

Sasuke watched as the cold washed over her eyes again, blocking him off.

"I don't see how this is any of your concern."

From the trees came the problem, Hyuuga Neji. Dressed in an all-black attire, complete opposite from his usual all-white, Neji stood protectively in front of the woman in question. The _intruder_ nodded his greetings to the rest of his team, ignoring Sasuke in the process, before making eye contact with Sakura. Another moment of something unsaid transpired between the two, which ended with Sakura resting a hand on the crook of Neji's arm. "I'm sorry Naruto. I have to rain check on dinner tonight. I'll see you guys around." And while she looked around as she said that, Sasuke knew that she had meant it for everyone but him.

As the two took to the trees, Sasuke once more felt like nothing more than an _outsider_.

"I'm sorry," Sakura began "They can get protective at times but this isn't their bus–" Her sentence ended as she felt arms wrapped around her waist and the rough bark against her back. A hurried and hot mouth fell upon hers in an answer, "I accompanied Lee to pick out engagement rings."

Emerald eyes closed, understanding, and at that moment, no other words mattered. As Neji continued his assault on her lips, Sakura wrapped her arms around him tighter. Even when he wrapped her legs around his, and the sound of his pants falling down echoed in the quiet forest, Sakura only held on to him a little closer. Her hand went to his silky mane and she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking him exactly how he preferred with a soft tug at the end. In the midst of the trees, Sakura and Neji sought mutual comfort.

And that was how they found themselves, nestled in each other's arms, laying in Sakura's bed later in the night. His arm wrapped around her naked waist as he slept and she laid awake with her hands once more deep in his hair. He really did have the softest hair, she laughed quietly. Reminiscing, Sakura thought back to the faithful night that had started this _tradition_.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was a long mission, third since her initiation into ANBU. Sakura had been fortunate to be paired with one of the more than capable ANBU captain, Hyuuga Neji, for all three. It had been slightly awkward at first, neither knowing much about each other save that they had grown up as Rookie 9 before continuing down their own individual paths. Sure, they had met up in group affairs but there had only been a handful of encounters that the two interacted with each other. Usually Sakura was busy wrestling in Naruto's exuberant personality while Neji hung in the shadows with his teammates or Shikamaru. So it was a bit of a change from her usual missions with her own team when Sakura found herself paired with Neji. The man was efficient and spoke few words, but every word he did speak had impact. He was never one for idle chatter.

Or at least that was what Sakura had thought.

Everyone has their own vice to deal with missions that challenge their beliefs. This was one particular mission that pushed the boundaries of Sakura's moral. Once they returned back to the inn, Sakura headed straight for the bar. She was like her mentor in more ways than one, which came as no surprise. What did come as a surprise was Neji's accepting Sakura's polite offer to join. It would seem that assassinating the village chief, when his younger daughter was in the next room, had hit a spot in Neji's tough exterior as well.

There wasn't much talk when they reached the bar, just a call for the bartender and two vials of their warm sake. In the silence, two vials became four and then six. Apparently there was a threshold that must be reached before Neji relaxed enough to engage Sakura in idle chatter about herbal medicine. Sakura only had a moment to be surprise by the initiative before diving into one of her most favorite topic. Halfway through their conversation about the healing effects of certain clay mixed with sulfur, the bartender had chimed in. "If you two are looking to unwind, our medicinal hot springs are renowned for their amazing healing properties."

Sakura didn't need any more prodding as she got up from her seat at the bar and dragged Neji with her to experience this _infamous_ hot spring. "We need to recharge," was Sakura's only explanation.

It wasn't until they were already in the changing room, looking for two different shower stations, did they realize that the medicinal hot spring was communal. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe they subconsciously did not wish to be alone just yet, but they found themselves sitting next to each other in the hot spring within a couple of minutes. Both were surprised that the situation wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, though they suspect that alcohol played a major part in this odd turn of events.

Under the stars, in the steamy humid outdoor, Sakura felt herself truly unwind.

"Isn't it amazing?" The sound of the water moving signaled Neji's attention to her question.

"The moon, the sun, even the stars look the same as when we are younger but _we_ are no longer the same. We have changed, shifted, and molded into the person we are now as everything else cycled around us. Compared to the world, we are nothing. But yet, every day, we strive to become someone in this world – to mean something." Sakura laughed, "Though there are a few things that seem to have remained the same."

"Naruto is still as dense as ever. How can he be so _blind_ to the pure adoration that Hinata has for him?" Once the words tumbled out of her mouth, Sakura stopped immediately. The Hyuuga heiress was, and always will be, a soft spot to ANBU captain. Anyone caught bad-mouthing her was immediately dealt with, often times Sakura saw the aftermath during her shift at the hospital. But this time, Neji merely gave a grunt in consent. Sakura took that as a sign to go on, "I sometimes wonder if it will be too much to just tell Naruto, point blank, that Hinata has the world's biggest crush on him! But then I think about Hinata's reaction and that probably wouldn't be a wise move. I understand that the best romances are the ones that build slowly and then sweep you off your feet but this storm has been brewing for a _very_ long while now. Aside from the hard truth, I can't imagine Naruto becoming aware of this development."

Not hearing a complaint, Sakura continued on. "Speaking of unawareness, I wonder if Shikamaru understands the position he is in." Neji, who had been languid through Sakura's rant about Naruto, perked up momentarily at the mention of one of his ANBU comrades. "It isn't a surprise that Shikamaru ended up with Ino, I'm sure even the First Hokage saw that." Sakura joked, "Now Shikamaru is undoubtedly a genius but that is only in tactics and strategies. With women? I think he has no idea."

"What makes you say that?"

The speed in which Sakura spun to look at her companion in disbelief had not only almost caused her to slip, but actually deposited a fair amount of water to the relaxed male next to her. Giving her a clearly unamused look, which she returned with a sheepish smile, Neji resumed his position. Sakura leaned back as well, having not expected active participation to the ongoing conversation. "I'm not questioning Shikamaru's intelligence, kami knows that he beat me in shogi many times. But with Ino? He does tend to let her get away with many things, citing them as too –" "Troublesome," both stated harmoniously. Each laughed a little at the predictability. "I'm telling you that Ino has Shikamaru wrapped around her little fingers! He just doesn't know it. Just like how Shikamaru will find himself married to Ino one day – no idea!"

Though he had wanted to stand up for his fellow comrade, Neji did have to commend Sakura on her point. It was well known throughout their base that Shikamaru was as whipped as they came. Though he always called Ino 'Troublesome', the male genius had never failed to follow through with whatever crazy request the blonde would ask for.

"And then, we have Tenten and Lee!" Sakura counted down her fingers. "One would think that because they are on the same team that it would be hard, seeing each other every day with no sense of space. But for them, it works. Lee's overly enthusiastic nature is countered by Tenten's down-to-earth attitude. And Tenten will never fail to find optimism and passion from Lee." She sighed, "Honestly, I thought that you would have ended up with Tenten. In fact, I'm sure a lot of people thought that you two would be together but now, I see it. They do complement each other, in so many ways."

It wasn't until she laid her head back and glanced at the man next to her, that Sakura noticed a strange look in his eyes. His silence, she was accustomed to. His hard exterior, she had expected. But to see this strange glint, an emotion that she had never seen on the stoic Hyuuga, was something that threw her off balance. Upon closer reflection, she came to name that emotion as gut-wrenching, soul-snatching, heart-breaking, unrequited love. She was too familiar with that emotion, having experienced it many times for the same love. She also understood the heart ache that always came with even the brief mention of his name.

There wasn't many things that Sakura would call herself an expert in, but this was definitely one of them.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Her hand laid on his bare shoulder in compassion as she moved closer, "It was very insensitive of me to have said anything. I was not aware, not that that is an excuse. I know I wouldn't have wanted anyone to mention _him_." A name wasn't needed as it was a well-known fact that the female pink head _had, was, always been_ hopelessly in love with the Uchiha avenger. Realizing that Neji and Sasuke were very similar in their love of personal space, Sakura pulled away as if her hand were scorched. Now self-conscious of every word and movement she made, she found herself running her fingers down the length of her hair repeatedly – a nervous habit that she had recently gain.

"How do you do it?"

Sakura chalked it up to the residual sake in her system because she could have sworn that he – "How do you do it, Sakura?"

Neji refused to make eye contact with the shell-shocked female, instead opting to repeat his question. "How do you continue loving someone who will never love you back?"

This time it took a long time before Sakura could draw up an answer, _her_ answer. "I can't give you any life changing advice on that, Neji. I've been in love with Sasuke-kun for as long as I can remember. Whenever people think Sakura, the thought of Sasuke-kun is not far behind. And maybe that is not a good thing, maybe this is just a vicious cycle and instead of loving Sasuke-kun forever.. I should be letting go. But because he has become such a huge part of me for so long, I don't think I have the strength to let go. I don't know if I can ever let him go."

She took a moment for herself to self-indulge through her memory vault. Any mention of Sasuke always brought back a wave of emotions and memories, good and bad. Fully turning around to look at the quiet Hyuuga prodigy, Sakura offered some parting words. "The difference between you and me is our strength. When I think of you, Neji, I think of someone I look up to." Sakura earnestly admits. "I don't think of Tenten, your team, or your clan when someone brings up your name. Any mention of you, I think of your strengths. You are someone, Neji, an asset to Konoha. Yes, your bloodline is a plus but I admire your sheer willpower and confidence. To overcome every obstacle your life has thrown at you, I think that is what it means to truly be strong."

Lithe, pruney, fingers slowly rose from the water and Sakura took a good hard look at each one. "I may have enormous strength, able to break trees into splinters or shake the earth we walk on, but that does not mean anything. Those strengths are superficial. In reality I am a weak fool, Neji. I will always be the one who gets left behind, and yet unable to let anyone go."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious again, having admitted some of her deepest fears to an _acquaintance_, Sakura busied herself with hair once more. It was the initial shock of being touched that made Sakura jump slightly, not expecting any sort of initiative on Neji's part - much less comfort. But a slight pinch on her own arm confirmed that this was happening, Hyuuga Neji was indeed trying to comfort her.

A hand, covered in callous that proudly showed years of dedicated training, gently grasped on to her chin, guiding her own shiny emerald eyes to make contact with his milky own. "Sakura, I think you're the strongest person I've ever met."

Sakura was convinced that this was one of the most sincere and genuine thing anyone has ever said to her.

The honesty shining in Neji's eye, coupled with the gentle smile he gave her as he tried to reassure her of her worth, broke the dam. All the insecurities, the personal demons, she kept for herself, suddenly came pouring out. She had always had her doubts about fitting into her team, keeping up, and becoming an asset more than a liability. This drove her to double her efforts for everything that came easily to Naruto or Sasuke. Now as an ANBU and an extraordinary medic-nin, Sakura can proudly say that she wasn't a total lost cause. But that did not mean that the demons do not plague her during the night when she was alone, left to wallow in her own thoughts.

But to have Neji, a man of few words and even fewer compliments, give her a look of admiration touched her.

A connection was made that night as two different souls, night and day, bonded.

It was also that night, under the veil of the dark and hints of moonlight, that they came together. Soft caresses, reassuring whispers, comforting kisses that slowly soothed two broken hearts.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

She broke out of her reverie when the sheets rustled next to her, coupled by the loss of warmth on her waist. Hazy opaque eyes blinked slowly as it tried to clear the last remnants of sleep. Sakura always felt a small amount of pride during this time, being one of the minute few who ever saw the tough ANBU captain in such a way. Finally clearing away the haze, Neji gave her arm a whisper of a caress. "Sakura," he would always greet when he woke. Sakura gave a soft smile in return as she got up, heading to the bathroom to take a much deserved shower. The blanket slid away to reveal her nude form as she walked around comfortable in her own skin with Neji.

"This will be the last time, Sakura, I swear."

She paused momentarily in front of the doorway of her bathroom. They had this dance for many times before and while he would always swear that 'this time is the last time', it never was. Each time was said with less and less conviction, until all there was left was a_ ritual_ to at least utter those empty words. Sakura had long stopped agreeing with him.

They both knew it was a lie.

But, sticking true to her part in the 'dance', Sakura still turned around and nodded sympathetically, "It's okay Neji-kun."

And as Neji gave a ghost of a smile in return, a small part of him was content with her answer.

Because deep down, they both knew that it really was okay.

Because just as much as he needed her warmth, her comfort ,and her sympathy...

She need him as well.


End file.
